


En Peligro De Extincion

by Feuergeist



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuergeist/pseuds/Feuergeist
Summary: Two neighbors meet and become close friends. Helping each other go through tough situations and helping one another ease their pain over previous heartbreaking experiences. Thanks to the help of their cute pups and a few friends, they come to realize their friendship is much more than that.





	1. Chapter 1

“That’s the last box, Gabriel. I can’t believe you’re doing this. Mom is still losing her shit over this, Hermano.”  
Gabriel’s brother, Ruben set the last box of his brother’s belongings on the floor of his new apartment. A nice place in the city. Gabriel’s dream was to live in a tall apartment building with a nice view and he had finally gotten the chance to live it out. “Mom didn’t say anything when you left, Ruben.” Gabriel laughs.

“Mom doesn’t give a shit about me. I’m not her baby.”

“Neither am I.” 

Ruben rolls his eyes but drops the topic to avoid arguments. The two instead take some time to enjoy the view. Los Angeles was beautiful and full of life, even at night. How could someone not love it there? After several quiet minutes, Ruben looks over at his brother and smiles. “Okay, I’m gonna head home. I’ve got work tomorrow. Call me if you need anything alright? Have fun. Oh, and take care of your papi Lulu!” Lulu, the blue nosed pitbull laying in her bed near the couch, only lifts her head and Boofs at her uncle before she lays her head back down against her stuffed animal. As soon as Ruben steps out of the apartment, Gabriel sits down on his couch and sighs. Thank god he had been unpacking the same day he’d bring his things into the apartment. It had been three exhausting days of moving his things in and setting them up. All he had to do was put the last two boxes which contained nothing but clothes into his bedroom and he was officially unpacked and moved in.  
Realizing her father was now sitting near her, Lulu rises from her bed and jumps on the couch, laying on her father’s lap. Giving the hispanic man puppy dog eyes. He knew she wanted to be petted and that’s exactly what he did. Taking the tv remote from the coffee table in front of him, he turns on the tv and flips through channels. Not really wanting to watch anything, he really just enjoyed some background noise. Today’s background noise was a cooking show that starred horrible chefs and a very angry British chef shouting at them in the background. Gabriel does sit and watch it for a while but his stomach begins to growl and he knows it’s time for a late night meal. Patting his pup’s head, she hops off the couch and waits for him. Standing up, Gabriel makes his way to the kitchen and opens his fridge. “Okay mamas. What should we cook? Maybe some arroz con--” 

[Sean, be very careful! My mother gave that to me.]

{Shut up, Jack! You’re only going to make me nervous which will probably make me--}

 

[Oh my god...SEAN!]

Loud neighbors? Perfect. And their names seem to be Jack and Sean. Gringos? Even better. “Let’s go see what these gueritos are up to, Lulu.” Lulu seems as curious as Gabriel to find out what was going on as she follows her father to the door. Looking through the peephole, he can see the back of someone’s head and a large plant. Right across from them is a blond who looked just about ready to faint. Leaning back, he looks down at his pup and snorts. Turning on his doorknob to slowly open his door and peek out. The situation was much closer than he expected, in fact it was right in front of the door. That peephole showed things further than they actually were. Fully opening the door, he stands quietly, hoping one of them notices him and the blond instantly does. Flashing him a nervous grin. “Hola.” Gabriel raises a hand to wave at the man across the hall. The blond chuckles nervously and waves back. “H-Hello...I--you must be the new neighbor. I’m sorry for making so much noise. Oh! I’m Jack, Jack Morrison. I live right next to you--Not next to you but...next...door... Nice to meet you.” Gabriel can’t help but grin. He already liked his neighbor. Someone as strange as Jack Morrison living right next door is bound to make everyday an interesting one.  
“Gabriel, Gabriel Reyes. Mucho gusto.”  
Jack seems distracted, staring at Gabriel for a while. As if he wanted to say something else but something was keeping him from doing so. He had definitely noticed he was staring for too long and was now clearing his throat and looking over at his friend who seemed to be struggling. Gabriel taps at Lulu’s nose and she sits patiently near the door as he steps past the man holding a large vase with a much larger plant. “Need some help? Here, i’ll carry it and y’all can just lead me to where you want it.” Taking the vase, he has no trouble holding it and the man who was now rubbing his wrists was definitely thankful as he kept repeating the words over and over again and as soon as he looked at the man that had rescued him from the pain and struggle, he stumbles back and places a hand on his chest. “Oh my fucking god! You are gorgeous! I’m Sean.”

Jack facepalms. “Oh my god, Sean...I’m so sorry. He still hasn’t learned how to keep things to himse-” 

“A man that is as perfect and godly as him must know what us average people think about him. He’s fucking sexy. Jack, c’mon.” Argues Sean as he nudges his friend and leans in to whisper in his ear. The two seem to take a moment to whisper and bicker and Gabriel, as flattered as he was, was really wanting to go back to his kitchen to make himself a delicious meal. Jack pushes Sean aside and completely shuts his friend out, making his way to his apartment door. Waving at Gabriel, who instantly makes his way over and steps in. The place is nice and clean...too clean. Everything seems to be perfectly placed everywhere. The only things out of place were the books scattered around the living room and the small corgi who had trotted over to sniff his leg. Now Gabriel had to definitely watch where he stepped.  
“Jellybean, go lay down. We don’t want him accidentally stepping on you or falling. This is Gabriel. He’s our new neighbor. You can say hello when he’s put the plant down. Go lie down.” Gabriel, relieved when the dog does what he’s told and patiently waits, looks over at Jack and the blond quickly points at a corner in the kitchen, near a large glass window. Making his way over, he sets the vase down and sighs. “I hope that wasn’t too heavy. I’m sorry for disturbing you out there.”  
“Nah. It’s no problem. This was probably the best way to meet a neighbor. Does your friend live with you or-?” Gabriel asks, looking over at the raven haired man who is now busy stuffing his mouth with some cookies. 

Jack shakes his head. “No. He’s just here to help me...thank god he doesn’t live with me.” Sean had definitely heard his friend and was now staring at him with a hurt look. Gabriel chuckles. Turning to walk out the door. “See you later then, neighbor. Nice to meet you Sean.” He could hear Sean and Jack saying their goodbyes as he shuts the door behind him. 

Walking back to his good girl still waiting for him at the exact same spot the man had asked her to stay. She wags her tail and waits for him to step inside and close the door, to happily greet him with a few licks on the back of his hand and a few happy whines. Following him back to the kitchen where he opened the fridge and instantly closed it. “You know what mamas? Lets order chinese. Papi doesn’t wanna cook anymore.” Lulu lets out a few soft pants and spins around. She knows Gabriel will share almost all his food with her and Chinese food was definitely something he’d share with her. Taking his phone, he takes a while to order his food on a food delivery app. “Two bowls of chow mein, three things of Orange chicken, let’s do some veggie rolls, potstickers, and one pepsi for me. You get water.”  
It takes about half an hour before they get their food. Both Gabriel and Lulu enjoy a late night meal on the couch, watching the same cooking show. This time, the man is yelling at woman for not seasoning her meat. [This meat is bland, Shannon! Are you fucking stupid?] Gabriel laughs and Lulu does an attempt to show her joy by whining. Which as creepy as people would find it, sounded like she was giggling herself. “Dude, you know white people can’t cook.”  
An hour passes and the show is over. Lulu and Gabriel have finished their meals. The pup had fallen asleep on the couch. Gabriel decides it’s time for bed. Tidying up his living room, throwing a warm blanket over Lulu, kissing her goodnight, the man makes his way to his bedroom. Opening the curtains to reveal a beautiful view of Los Angeles at night. Bright lights, the city was still as alive as ever. Just how he liked it. Making his way to bed, he slips out off his pants and shirt, slipping into some warm sweats and into bed. Resting his head on his pillow, he stares at the ceiling. 

[You don’t understand. No, Sarah, listen to me...he’s beautiful.]

“These goddamn walls are so thin…”

[He’s my neighbor. He’s tall, strong and speaks Spanish. He helped me with the huge plant mom gave me...Yeah. I think he’s Mexican...No i’m not going to ask him, Sarah. I’m white! I’d sound so ignorant if I did.]

“He’s talking about me…”  
Gabriel turns on to his side. A smile on his lips. 

“He thinks i’m handsome?”

[I don’t think he is...I don’t think he likes guys. There’s no way a guy like that would ever be into a guy like me. I just met him Sarah. I kind of want to just be his friend first. Just because I think someone is attractive, doesn’t mean i’m into them. Good lord.]

“Oh thank god…”  
The conversation seems to last forever. Gabriel soon grows too tired to continue listening in and closes his eyes for a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets to know his neighbor and their dogs are best friends now.

The moment he closed his eyes, Gabriel had fallen asleep. Exhaustion must have caught up with him. Stretching and slowly sitting up, he checks his phone. 8:00AM, two messages from his sister. Slipping out of bed, he makes his way to the bathroom, brushes his teeth and reaches into the closet near the door to pull out a gray tank, some black sweats a cap and his running shoes. Time for his daily run with Lulu. The two were work out buddies since she was a puppy and were completely inseparable ever since. Making his way out of his room, he takes a small backpack from a small hook near the door and calls his pup over. She’s excited to see him. Greeting him with a few licks and waiting to be put on her leash. Switching to his playlist on his phone, he puts his earbuds on and pockets his phone. Putting Lulu on her leash he makes his way to his fridge where he’s got a nice cold water bottle waiting for him. The man is all over the place. Forgetting things left and right but in the end, he’s got everything packed and ready to go. Unlocking his door, he lets Lulu walk out first and he follows soon after. Shutting the door behind him and locking it with his keycard. That he kept on his lanyard. Just as he’s about to turn to walk down the hallway, he spots Jack, his neighbor stepping out with his dog as well. Are they going for a jog too? Sure seems that way. Jack with a nice blue sweater, and some rather revealing shorts to go with it. Of course those were running shorts but that didn’t mean Gabriel couldn’t get a nice view of those perfectly toned legs...wait, does he shave his legs? Jellybean spots Gabriel and excitedly trots over. Lulu watches the stubby dog trot over and instantly enters friendly mode, wagging her tail and sniffing his head and back. Jellybean is too focused on greeting Gabriel to even worry about the medium sized dog sniffing him. Kneeling down, the hispanic man smiles and pets the little guy. Receiving a few friendly licks to his chin.   
“Oh, good morning Gabriel. Off for a walk?” Jack makes his way over and kneels down to greet Lulu. Who strangely enough instantly trots to him and licks his face. She had never done that to anyone. She was always iffy about people she had just met but with Jack, she had no problem greeting him. Gabriel raises a brow and nods. “Yeah, Lulu and I have our morning jogs everyday. Keeps us energized and fit. You?” Jack remains silent for a bit. Enjoying the attention Lulu had been giving him before finally replying. “I’m going for a walk. Jellybelly’s legs are too short for a jog. I had to carry him the last time I took him out for a jog. It was a work out...Hey, would you ever consider just taking her for a walk with her new friend?” Gabriel looks over at him. Was this his way of asking him to hang out? He could have just asked. Letting out a soft chuckle, he stands and rubs the back of his neck. There’s nothing wrong with skipping a day just to relax. Even Lulu needed some time to make friends and if he were honest, so did he. Jack was the perfect candidate. He seemed like someone interesting to hang out with. Lulu and Jellybean start to quietly play in the hallway and Gabriel has found himself forced to accept the offer. “Alright, yeah. We can take a break today. What do you think Lulu?” Lulu trots over to her father and sits patiently in front of him, wagging her tail and letting out a few soft whines. He knew she wanted to play with her new friend and as he nodded at his pup, he looks over at Jack, who’s now putting a leash on Jellybean and then nodding over at Gabriel. The man takes Lulu’s leash and makes his way over to Jack, standing beside him. “Alright Jack, let’s go for that walk.”

After a surprisingly non awkward elevator ride, the two men and their babies make it out of the building and into the lively city. Gabriel could hear people talk about how cute their dogs are. Some kids stop to ask if they could pet them and before Gabriel could answer, Lulu was busy licking the children’s hands and wagging her tail. When they move on to Jellybean, she knows better than to focus on her father and sit next to him. “Buena chica.” praises Gabriel. The children thank the men and runoff. This looked like a normal day, except this time, he was walking with a friend and not on his own. Jack had began walking and Gabriel followed beside him. “So, is it just you and Lulu or is there someone else living with you?” That’s a normal question he’s definitely okay with answering. Gabriel was very reserved when it came to his life. Hardly spoke of it or kept anyone updated on it. Not even his family knew what he was up to besides working and going home. He felt people didn’t really need to know about his personal life and in reality it saved him from a bunch of trouble with past relationships. He looks over at the blond and nods. “Yeah, it’s just my sweet girl and I. I like living on my own, being by myself but at the same time, I don’t mind hanging out with friends once in a while. Like, this, this is nice.” Jack remains silent, a smile on his lips as he looks down at his dog and then at Gabriel. “I used to live with my boyfriend. Now my ex. But I’ll have to agree with you. Living on your own is a lot nicer than people say it is.” He had a boyfriend?  
Watching the blond chew on his lip and quickly look away, Gabriel isn’t sure whether this is a good conversation to continue having. He asked first, this was not his doing. They remain silent for a while as they walk toward a fenced area. When did they get to the park? Sure, it wasn’t that far from their building but was he really that comfortable walking with his neighbor that he completely lost track of how much they were walking? Even the awkward silence was completely okay with him. Sometimes it was better to walk in silence than keeping up small talk. Small talk never got anyone anywhere. At least according to him it didn’t. Jack reaches out to open a gate and from what it looks like, Jellybean knows exactly where they are. Stepping in and sitting patiently for his dad and both Gabriel and Lulu. Lulu sniffs the fence and slowly steps in and her father follows soon. 

“A dog park. This isn’t walking.”

“No, but it’s running and freedom for them. Gives us a chance to get to know one another...if that’s okay?” Jack asks, leading him Gabriel toward a bench. Sitting down and waiting for the hispanic man to join him. He does sit across from the blond, releasing Lulu from her leash and watching her instantly run to greet other dogs. Jack does the same and Jellybean dashes behind her. There was a lot of things they could talk about and as Gabriel is trying to form a sentence Jack speaks. “How did you run into Lulu?” Interesting question. Definitely not something Gabriel expected to be asked but grateful that their conversation would begin with something as wholesome as their pups. A small smile forms on his lips as he sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. “I was in a tough situation. Things weren’t going right anywhere for me. I felt like life couldn’t get any worse since I was already at the bottom. Living with my mother, jobless, not a single penny in my pocket. My brother, Ruben, he walks in to my room one day, holding a puppy. Said: ‘Congratulations tonto, you’re a dad.’ and handed me little baby Lulu. She was the smallest of the litter and apparently nobody wanted her because of that. He said he knew I would love her and honestly, he was right. As soon as I held that puppy in my arms and she licked my nose, I fell in love. She became my world. After months of being locked up in my room...she was the reason I stepped out and went out for walks, enjoyed the sun. Studied on pitbulls, learned how to be patient, taught her a bunch of tricks. She’s a good lovable girl and she’s very smart. Learned most of her tricks quickly. But as she grew, my mother complained. I managed to get a job at a bar as entertainment and that got me out of my mom’s house and where I am now.” Gabriel pauses and looks over at Lulu, who’s playing with a ball. Jack is smiling, a hand over his mouth. It was obvious he thought the story was touching. 

“Entertainment? You tell jokes?” 

“I sing.” Gabriel replies.

He’s not surprised that Jack’s now incredibly interested in his job. Everyone he spoke to would get excited to know Gabriel was an incredibly talented musician. “I play guitar and sing a bunch of songs people ask me to sing.” he pauses for a moment, watching how Jack’s face slowly flushed into a bright red. Obviously embarrassed, Gabriel took no offense to his question. It made sense. Some people told jokes as entertainment. Just not him. Seeing as Jack definitely needed a moment to regain himself from what he thought was an embarrassing moment, Gabriel searches around the gated area for his pup, who happens to be playing with Jellybean only and completely ignoring the German Shepherd trying to get her attention. She was definitely enjoying the company of her new best friend. “Lulu doesn’t have many friends. She did back where we used to live but it’s nice to see her making new ones...better ones.” Jack is quick to look over at their dogs. He then smiles. 

“Jellybean isn’t much for making friends so i’m happy and surprised he and Lulu got along so well.”

 

“Perdon, but I never asked you what your job was…What do you do?”  
Gabriel was all over the place. He wanted to know everything about his potential new friend. Was Gabriel good at making friends? No, not really. He always felt anxious and awkward trying to keep a conversation going and most of the time he’d leave gatherings without even knowing the names of the people he spoke to. He was never good at starting conversations but with Jack it was different. It was easy. Jack didn’t seem the type to judge or poke fun of. He looked like the kind of guy that would settle for any kind of conversation and knew exactly what to do when the person he spoke to was feeling uncomfortable. Least he gave out that kind of vibe. Gabriel wasn’t sure what kind of person his neighbor was.  
Jack looks over at him and chuckles. “I’m--I own a little coffee shop not too far from here. It’s quite popular. I don’t know if you’ve heard of it. It’s called HuggaMug Cafe.” Why did that name sound so familiar? Oh, that’s right, his sister loved that coffee shop. She would always talk about how the owner was cute...now he knew who he was talking about. She was right, he was cute. Physically and with a cute personality to match, the blond was the definition of cute. “I’ve never been there but my sister likes your joint. She thinks you’re cute and that your coffee is better than any other coffee place in LA. She goes there often, don’t know if you recognize her by now. Her name is Noemi.” Jack grins and lets out a nervous chuckle. Obviously flattered but as soon as he hears the name, he instantly lights up and nods. “Yeah! She comes by often with her friends. Talks about her brother Ruben a lot. I think she’s trying to hook me up with your brother.” Ruben? Ruben doesn’t even like blonds. In fact he was seeing someone already. Some french doctor named Emile or something like that. Out of all the people in the world, why would she try to hook up such a beautiful person with someone so...full of himself? “Ruben is complicated. In fact he’s a jackass. I mean he’s got his good qualities--”

“I’m not interested in Ruben. I’m not ready to date. I just got out of a relationship. I think I need some time for myself. Maybe make some new friends?” Jack was now looking at Gabriel. A small smile on his lips. Was he talking about him? Was he the new friend? Regardless, Gabriel was willing to make a new friend and Jack seemed like the perfect candidate for that. “Yeah, I feel you. I recently got out of one too but--” He was never too sure how much his past relationship hurt him. How it hurt to even think about her, let alone speak about her. It wasn’t because he missed her. She was the reason he left.  
“You don’t have to tell me, if you’re not ready, Gabe. There’s always time to talk about it and if it’s not now, then maybe some other time. Okay? No rush.”   
Gabriel doesn’t say anything, he just nods and watches as Jellybean and Lulu are both laying on their backs. Obviously exhausted. How long had they been sitting there? He checks his phone, 9:50am. Almost an hour? He notices Jack smiling as soon as he looks back up from the corner of his eye. He had to admit, that smile, that smile is something he’d want to see on the blond’s face often. It was almost a cure for whatever miserable thing he was feeling a few seconds ago. He’s watching the dogs enjoy one another’s company. “Hey Gabriel, are you hungry? Let’s go out for breakfast, yeah?” Gabriel instantly stands and dusts himself off, Jack soon does the same and whistles. “Jellybelly let’s go. Time to eat!”  
“Lulu, vamonos mi reina!” Gabriel calls out for his girl who seemed to be asleep but Jellybean, he was a whole different story. Gabe had never seen such a stubby dog jump back up onto his paws and dash over to his owner at full speed. He was like a rocket. Barking excitedly and wiggling his fluffy little butt as he jumped around Gabriel and Jack. Such a cute and cheerful dog. Jack was lucky to have a companion like Jellybean. Lulu on the other hand finally rolls over and back onto her feet. Running to Gabriel and sitting patiently to be hooked onto her leash. “Got anywhere in mind Jack?” Jack is struggling to get his dog to sit still, trying to hook the leash onto Jellybean’s collar but the fluffy pup is too impatient to sit still. “W-Well, there’s a small place not too far from here that Jelly and I like to go. They serve people and dog food. It’s like a restaurant where you and your dog can go eat together. Kind of cute. It’s called...Jellybean, sit.” The corgi seemed to notice the frustration in his dad’s voice. He instantly sits still and licks the blond’s cheek as a form of apology. Or so it seemed. Gabriel smiles. Watching Jack finally hook the leash to the collar and finally making eye contact with him. “It’s called--okay don’t laugh...It’s called ‘Waggers’ the name is terrible but the food is good for both people and dogs. Lulu will love it and so will you, I promise.” 

“If I don’t like it, you owe me.” Gabriel replies with a chuckle and Jack laughs. “Deal. Let’s get going.”

The walk wasn’t too far. In fact, walking with Jack was fun, relaxing. The man had a bunch of dumb stories to tell him about and a few nice things that had happened to him. Gabriel found out that his favorite color was pastel blue, his favorite snacks were strawberries, he was allergic to peanut butter and melon. That he loved to bake, he knew ballet and lastly had enough medical experience to be a nurse. Things Gabriel didn’t even ask for but was thankful to hear about. Jack was an interesting man. Not only did he look perfect but all in all, he WAS perfect. The hispanic man hadn’t even noticed they were seated outside a decent looking restaurant with menus in their hands. Jack really know how to carry on a conversation. Gabriel looks down at Lulu, who is happily chewing on a dog bone the waiter had given them while their dads ordered their food. “This is pretty cool. I’ll have to admit.” he grins, looking over at Jack who was staring at him, with his chin on the palm of his hand, a smile on his lips. “Yeah, there’s even a cake you can share with your dog that’s both people and dog friendly. It tastes like chocolate but it’s not actually chocolate. I honestly don’t know what they use but it’s good.”  
It’s not long before the waiter returns and takes their order, asking for the menus and walking away. Jack was now talking about his sister, Sarah. Why did that name sound so familiar? That’s right, this was the woman Jack was talking to last night. Gabriel listened and nodded. How his sister was a brain surgeon and had a cute little baby boy. How her husband was a complete lunatic. She was getting a divorce soon, good for her. He was definitely a talker and there was no way of stopping him. Gabriel didn’t mind. He was never good at keeping conversations going, so listening to Jack talk was absolutely perfect. “Anyway, that’s why my dad hates mormons...What about you Gabriel? We’ve been listening to my life story. Let’s hear yours.” Oh no…  
Gabriel rubs the back of his neck and he knows it’s only fair he tells him about himself since Jack had done it. He’s a friend, he’ll listen. “Okay, well, I have three brothers and one sister. Elias, who’s a doctor, Ruben, who’s a Vet, Roberto who is a senior in high school, and my sister Noemi who has been a boxing champion for six years straight. Then there’s me, the musician. My mother owns a Restaurant, my father is a famous singer. His name is Vicente Reyes and he sings rancheras. He’s very popular here and in Mexico...but he’s forgotten about his family. Pretty sure he’s got a new one. Don’t know, don’t care. I have a best friend named Garrett, he’s a lawyer who’s married to a beautiful Japanese Doctor named Hikaru. She’s really nice and sometimes makes me lunch and has Garrett deliver it to my work. I cook and bake, spend a lot of time at the gym and I...sew clothes for Lulu in my free time...There’s really not much more I can say.” Jack was now grinning. Looking at him as if he had just made his entire day. Was this information really that interesting to him? Most people would yawn and lose interest. But Jack, Jack was wiggling in his chair and staring at him as if he had just spotted a celebrity. “Gabriel Reyes, you are literally the most mysterious man I have ever met. You are so fucking cool. Super talented, an animal lover, you cook, you bake, you work out, you’re handsome and big. How are you still single? You’re literally everything a girl and boy could ever dream for.” Gabriel could feel his face heating up. He was definitely blushing. So many compliments and being stared at the way Jack was staring at him was very flattering. Thank god the waiter had stopped by their table with their food. The conversation was dropped and Gabriel could focus on eating instead of what the blond had just said. 

The food was surprisingly good and Lulu seemed to enjoy every bit of her meal. Eating breakfast with a friend was nice and it was definitely something Gabriel wanted to do again. Jack was a very interesting man. How could one guy have so many stories to tell? This only had him wondering what new story Jack would tell him the next time they hung out. The two had said their goodbyes and walked their separate ways after breakfast. Jack had mentioned he needed to do some shopping and Gabriel, he had made his way home to take a nice long nap with his exhausted pup. Opening the door to his apartment, he steps in and kicks his shoes off, takes the leash off his pup and makes his way toward his couch, Lulu following behind him. The man drops himself onto the couch and closes his eyes. “Lulu, wake me up in an hour or two, okay?” He could hear the pup groan and Gabriel takes that as a yes. Instantly falling asleep.


End file.
